1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nozzle assembly of a vacuum cleaner having a subsidiary brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is provided with a nozzle assembly capable of drawing in dust or dirt from a surface to be cleaned. Such a nozzle assembly is an apparatus, which draws in the dirt or the dust from the surface to be cleaned by a suction force generated from a suction motor mounted in a cleaner body in a state where it comes in contact with the surface to be cleaned.
However, among such conventional nozzle assemblies, a nozzle assembly, which is applied to an upright vacuum cleaner, is rotatably joined to the cleaner body, and has a drum brush installed inside of an air let thereof to scrape against the surface to be cleaned and, thus, to efficiently brush the dust or dirt therefrom. Accordingly, if the drum brush is rotated, the dust or dirt stained to the surface to be cleaned can be efficiently separated therefrom and drawn into the cleaner body.
However, if the surface to be cleaned, particularly, a surface of carpet is cleaned by the nozzle assembly having the drum brush, the dirt, such as hair, fur of a pet, or the like, which is firmly stuck to the surface to be cleaned is not removed well. Particularly, if fibers of the carpet are tangled with the hair or fur, it is difficult to separate the hair or fur from the carpet.